1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible cleaning tools, and more particularly, to flexible brush tools for cleaning endoscopes including means for delivering fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Colonoscopes, bronchoscopes and similar endoscopes require cleaning after each use. Endoscopes have long flexible tubes containing various passages. Some endoscope passages are for transmitting light beams to illuminate or observe the area being operated on. Other passages serve as suction channels or as operating tool passageways. The operating and suction passages must be cleaned after each use with a surgical cleaner and/or disinfectant. The passages are hard to reach since they are long and narrow, and in some places, sharply curved.
A reusable brush, small, but similar in construction to a conventional bottle brush, has been used for cleaning endoscopes; that is, a brush having a long and flexible teflon-coated wire stem, a handle at one end, and a group of bristles at the other end. In use, the brush is inserted into the endoscope passages and manipulated while the endoscope is immersed in cleaning fluid. This brush, while somewhat flexible, nevertheless lacks the ability to effectively negotiate sharp turns in the endoscope passages.
The trend in medical supplies is to make products disposable to eliminate cross-contamination. One disposable prior art cleaning tool employed a length of flexible plastic tubing having a small brush fitted into one end. Near the brush tip, a hole was formed in the tubing wall to permit fluid circulation. The plastic tubing tended to kink and bend when pushed in the process of cleaning which reduced its effectiveness. In addition, the brush lacked the ability to negotiate the sharp turns in the endoscope passages.